


First

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, France (Country), Ice Skating, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: After a stellar performance by Yuuri, Victor drives him away from the crowds. Yuuri starts to hope that what he has wanted for so long, will finally happen tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

Light blue and without sparkles, Yuuri’s costume was not nearly as outlandish as that of the Swede who had gone before him.

It didn’t matter. Hyped by his stellar run this year, the French audience expected marvels and he delivered. People edged forward at his elegance, the beauty of his expression and the sheer passion of his performance.

Yuuri felt every emotion he conveyed; despair, hope, seduction. Then back to uncertainty.

He wanted Victor to see him shine on ice, but it went beyond that too. Yuuri wanted everyone watching to know about the depth of his love for him.

A brief moment, he caught Victor’s gaze and he knew that he had woven his spell around him. He became Yuuri’s entirely in that second.

The music dropped dramatically and he raised his arms. Thoughts blurred as he spun and spun, finishing off. Thunderous applause startled Yuuri back into reality. People cheered, calling things in Japanese and other languages. Eyes wide, he panted, only now realizing how much energy he had poured into his performance.

Young skaters picked up the cuddling toys that were thrown onto the ice. Still in a daze, he skated to the edge, where Victor waited.

Yuuri stopped right in front of him, only believing he had done well when he saw Victor’s smile. It was one of pride, but also had an edge to it, as if Victor now had to bite back emotions that threatened to spill.

They sat down, Yuuri bowing as the applause continued. He had fans now, he realized, who did not just support him because he was from the same town or country. He had moved them with his skating.

Numbers flew in. Yuuri blinked, as Victor pulled him close.

“You won, my little champion.”

*

Yuuri held onto the medal around his neck. Shining, unapologetically gold. No longer was he an also-ran, only a shadow in comparison to brighter stars. Finally, he shone himself.

He stammered through the interviews, somehow remembering to thank those who needed to be thanked.

Victor stepped back during this, wanting the spotlight to be on him alone. Yet, Yuuri turned to look for him occasionally.

“How did you regain your love for skating?” a young reporter asked.

At that he could no longer refrain. He reached out for Victor, who took his offered hand. Yuuri gently pulled him into the limelight with him.

“Victor,” he answered simply, with a smile.

“Excuse us now,” Victor said. “We have to go.”

“One more…”

But Victor cut them off with a determined raising of his hand. “Yuuri needs rest. I am sure you understand.”

Taking over the bag Victor had been holding, they headed to the car park. Victor let go off his hand, but whether it was because of the photographers or because he looked for his keys, Yuuri could not determine. People still took photos and they both stopped to sign autographs for a couple of fans.

Victor held the door of the car for Yuuri and he took his seat in the back. That’s when he realized he still wore his costume.

“Victor, I…”

“Don’t worry. It’s not far.”

The front door closed. It was strange to be alone so suddenly, after all the adoring crowds and ambitious reporters pushing cameras into his face. Nervous, Yuuri touched his medal again. He had never voiced his attraction to Victor, but he knew he had been obvious from the beginning. So far, Victor had not acted to turn their close relationship into a sexual one. Yuuri still wondered if that had been because Victor thought he was not ready or because Victor did not want him in that way.

Would Victor just drive him to the hotel and leave him to go to his own room? Or would that what Yuuri had longed for so intensely, finally happen?

“Yuuri.”

“Yes!” He looked at the back of Victor’s head as he turned a sharp corner.

“I want to stay with you tonight.”

His heart skipped a bit, only to start pounding like crazy.

“Would that be all right?”

He nodded, then realized that Victor could not see him because he watched the road. “Yes.”

Victor threw a sly look in the mirror. “That’s why you’re still wearing your costume.”

Nonplussed, Yuuri looked down at the tight blue fabric that covered most of his body. “What?”

“I want to peel it off you.”

Heat settled into Yuuri’s stomach. He was sure his cheeks coloured and he did not know what to say or do. Tonight, Victor would take off his clothes and claim him in that most intimate of ways. He risked a glance at the older man as he turned on the radio. Humming along with a French song, he seemed to be in a great mood.

They arrived at the hotel just before midnight. Surrounded by trees, the wind was not as strong here. The International Cup of Nice was held in October this year and though chilly, it wasn’t freezing cold. 

Victor reached out his hand, helping Yuuri from the car. They had held hands before, but there had always been an excuse. Now that they had admitted their intentions, it felt so different.

Victor kissed the top of his head when he stood upright. Shy suddenly, Yuuri stepped closer, hiding his face against Victor’s neck.

“It’s fine, Yuuri.”

It was said so soothingly that he felt comforted again.

“Let’s go,” Victor whispered.

They did not speak again until they were in Yuuri’s hotel room. Taking off his own coat, Victor threw it on the large bed. Then he dimmed the light and closed the heavy curtains.

“Come.”

He led Yuuri to the large mirror on the wall.

“Look,” he commanded and stood behind Yuuri.

His fingers ran over the underside of both Yuuri’s arms, gently nudging them up. He rested his hands just above the mirror. Their fingers entwined and Victor placed his lips on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

“Me?”

“Yes. You knew it when you were on the ice. Why not now?” Victor asked.

“I don’t know. When I am not on skates, I am just a regular…”

Gently, Victor kissed him in the neck and then sucked at his skin. It felt good, it was…

Victor’s reflection smiled when he moaned.

Self-conscious at his reaction, Yuuri looked down. “I have never…”

Victor nuzzled his hair. “I know that.”

“I hope I will not disappoint you.”

“You won't.”

Yuuri turned back slightly. “Perhaps you will not like it.”

“I will like it.”

“But I don’t know how to…”

“I will teach you.”

Their eyes met, Victor watching him with a smile.

“But…”

A long, pale finger rested on Yuuri’s lips. “You don’t understand that I am happy to be your first?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Without saying anything else, Victor began to undo the buttons of his shirt. More and more of his skin was exposed. Yuuri was hyper-aware of Victor and his own reactions to him. They had often seen each other naked, but it was different now that his body was reacting in this way. Every touch made him want to moan and beg for more.

“Everyone in that audience desired you tonight. Yet only I will have you.”

Victor turned him back. Eyes fixed on Yuuri, he leaned in. Yuuri’s lips parted when Victor took hold of them.

_What should I do? Am I doing it right? Should I hold him with my…_

Victor’s hands drew circles on his back, slowly making him relax. Yuuri’s eyes closed, as he began to enjoy the feeling of Victor’s tongue sliding against his own. Without realizing it, Yuuri began to respond, pressing himself against Victor’s body and pulling him closer against him.

Victor did notice, but hid his amusement. Instead, he pulled the blue fabric of Yuuri’s sleeves down his arms. The shirt dropped to the floor without a noise.

Victor’s closeness and the growing passion of their kiss set Yuuri on fire. He wanted to feel those hands everywhere and have his naked skin against his own. So, he broke the kiss and met Victor’s eyes. “You too.”

When Victor realized what he meant, he smiled and complied. He never had much trouble taking off clothes anyway. With deft efficiency and elegance, he stripped. Socks, shirt, pants all came down. When Victor took off his boxers, it became clear just quite how turned on he was. Yuuri stared, astounded that this was really because of him.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes?” he almost yelped.

“I want to have sex with you, but I can wait longer if you don’t feel right about it.”

Yuuri blushed at his words. Yet he nodded. What wouldn’t feel right is not to do it now. 

“I have wanted this for so long,” he said quietly.

“Still, we don’t have to do it right…” Victor gasped when Yuuri took his hands and laid them on his back, just above his underwear.

“Take it off,” Yuuri commanded. 

Victor’s breathing sped up as his fingers slid under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. They moved under the tight piece of underwear and squeezed his ass. They kissed again, more wildly and hungry for each other.

With hands that trembled slightly, Victor pulled down the last two articles of clothes that separated them. Yuuri helped in the end, stepping out of them before renewing the kiss. Arching his back, he rubbed himself against his coach, driving them both further into a heat.

His fingers slid over Victor’s arms, appreciating the feel of the muscles underneath. Yuuri smiled in the kiss, knowing he was getting to him and feeling intensely powerful that a man like Victor could want him as much as Yuuri did him.

And suddenly, Victor could no longer take the slow teasing. He took Yuuri’s arm and led him to the bed.

“Lie down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How amazing was episode 7? I am still reeling from it.
> 
> I started writing this story a few weeks ago, but had to edit a bit so it would fit better with recent developments. So many amazing things happen in this beautiful show and I hope this will still fit after next episode. Otherwise, please consider it AU.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t even occur to Yuuri to protest. “How? On my stomach?”

“On your back.”

Heart beating fast, he did as he was told. Victor rested one knee on the bed and removed his coat with a few brisk movements.

Yuuri let out a deep breath when Victor lay down on top of him. The weight felt good. Where once he had kept everyone at arm length, he now enjoyed this type of closeness. At least with Victor. It was different from embracing while they stood, felt even more intimate.

“Spread your legs,” Victor whispered, near his ear before sitting back.

Suddenly, he felt shy. It was one thing to lie like this, with Victor on him and just seeing his face. Yet, opening up in full view was quite another.

Victor caressed his hip. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” he told himself more than he told Victor.

“You make me feel so hot, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “Lately, I can’t concentrate on anything. All I think of is you. Kissing you. Having you.”

Yuuri moaned, believing him, finally.

He spread his legs, raising his knees even, wanting to show Victor the most intimate parts of him.

Victor gasped at the sight. Yuuri offering himself like this was almost too much. Tentatively, he reached out, fingers ghosting over Yuuri’s erection. 

Yuuri trembled, wanting more, hesitation fleeing.

“Victor…”

Soft, wet lips touched the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. Victor’s hand grabbed him more firmly, stroking up and down. Yuuri’s head fell back as he moved his hips with the rhythm. He heard rustling of fabric and the sound of something popping.

Soon, those pleasuring fingers were coated with oil, making Yuuri feel even better.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Yuuri covered his eyes with his arm. Victor reached lower, parting the soft cheeks of his ass. A finger slid in; the first time part of Victor was inside there. Yuuri’s toes curled and the muscles of his stomach tensed.

Of course the handsome Russian had never shown much shame about nakedness, but Yuuri was still afraid he would do something that would turn Victor off. Perhaps he would make a weird sound or move when he shouldn’t. And should he really open his legs this way?

Victor’s finger probed inside him, just as if he was looking for something. It did not hurt, but felt a little strange. Victor pushed in deeper and then it hit. Pleasure so pure that all his worries dissipated.

Astounded, he looked up. “What…?”

Rather smugly, Victor added another finger, opening him up further. “You didn’t know?”

“I read… but I never thought…ah!”

Yuuri spread his legs wider while Victor scissored his fingers. The slight discomfort was set off by how good it felt. His body heaved, wanting more, wanting Victor…

“I am ready,” Yuuri blurted out.

“Not quite.”

Victor took his time preparing him, opening him up enough to take more in later. Yuuri had thought he’d be more nervous, but now he was just frustrated. Victor’s length brushed against the inside of his leg. He was as hard as Yuuri was. How could he still have so much control?

But Yuuri realized why. Victor tried to keep him from getting hurt. Victor loved him, always putting his needs before his own.

Of course he had known that already, but it still delighted Yuuri how protective he was. He wanted to make Victor feel this loved as well.

Their eyes met.

“You are the only one I want to be this close to,” Yuuri admitted. “Only you.”

Victor smiled in a way that suggested relief. Suddenly Yuuri wondered how much the other man had held back in all that time they had been together. Perhaps Yuuri’s earlier hesitations and insecurities had hurt Victor, even if he had never shown it.

Overwhelmed by a desire to reassure, Yuuri reached out for Victor’s chin and made him meet his eyes.

“I want you.”

Victor bit his lip. “Yuuri, you have no idea how much I…”

He did not finish his sentence. Instead, he shifted his weight, and settled between his legs. They both moaned when Victor pushed into him. Yuuri understood now, why he had taken his time to prepare him. It felt a little unpleasant and he had to stop himself from closing his eyes.

“Yuuri?”

He took a deep breath, not wanting Victor to pull out and stop. “Yes?”

“You feel so good.”

Yuuri swallowed. “Really?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, a little too fast.

Victor’s eyes narrowed.

“I am, I am.”

Tenderly, Victor pushed a lock of hair from his face. He did not move otherwise, however much he might want to, and helped Yuuri relax with soft kisses.

Their bodies were connected so intimately. It made Yuuri smile in wonder that he was here like that with Victor. Who would have thought this could ever happen?

A kiss to his neck made Yuuri close his eyes. He moved his hips, letting Victor slide in deeper.

Victor took the hint and pulled back before pushing in again. While searching for a rhythm, Victor’s length touched that special spot inside Yuuri again. His eyes closed and he clung to him. There was no discomfort left. It just felt good, great and then so amazing that he had no words for it anymore.

They both panted, exertion and lust pulling them ever higher.

He reached out for Victor, pulling him close. Victor’s lips touched just below his ears. Hearing his erratic breathing drove Yuuri even closer to the edge. Even now he could barely believe it, that he had brought Victor to this state. 

Victor’s movements quickened. For once Yuuri acted on instinct, moving his hips up when Victor thrust into him. It just felt natural and right.

“Did you want this?” Victor asked.

“Ye-yes.”

“For a long time?”

All he whispered were Victor’s name and a soft little ‘yes’.

Yuuri moaned as Victor hit that special spot again. He hoped that he would get no more questions, because his brain was rapidly losing all coherence. Victor seemed to understand. Gently, he ran a hand over Yuuri’s back, before gripping his hips and thrusting deeper.

All Yuuri could do was hold and move with him. He opened his legs further, welcoming him even more.

“Yuuri…god…”

By the strangled way Victor said his name, Yuuri realized he was close. He was beyond shyness now, and merely wanted it more than he anything.

Victor’s grip on him tightened and his eyes were closed as he panted near Yuuri’s ear. “I can’t.. not much longer.”

Grunts followed as Victor spilled inside him. Yuuri felt heat stream into him as Victor trembled. His heart leaped with pure joy and relief.

He hadn’t messed up. Victor had not pulled out of him halfway, said he was bored or walked off.

A smile formed as Victor rested his face against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Did it feel…good?” Yuuri asked.

“You know it did.” Victor’s lips pressed against his collarbone and left a kiss. Then lower, another.

“I’ll make you feel good too, Yuuri.”

“You already….” Yuuri’s next word turned into a moan.

Victor’s fingers curled around his erection, while his tongue found a nipple. Yuuri had already been close to orgasm, but that expert hand brought him higher still.

“I love this, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “I thought I would, but never knew how much.”

“What…”

And then Yuuri’s world spun. Victor did not stop his movements as Yuuri came over his hand. Eyes wide open, he sunk back on the mattress and just panted.

He was vaguely aware that Victor kissed his cheek and stood up. “You should see yourself.”

Not quite comprehending, Yuuri looked up. “Victor?”

“What a sight.”

Yuuri realized that he was lying there with his legs still spread, Victor’s come starting to leak out of him. Embarrassed, he scrambled for something to cover himself with. Then, realizing he didn’t want to dirty the sheets any further, he was at a loss of what to do.

“Yuuri,” Victor said soothingly. “You’re beautiful like this. No need for shame between us.”

He nodded, but did not entirely believe it yet.

Victor smiled, knowing him too well. “You want to take a shower?”

Yuuri hesitated only a split second before he took Victor’s offered hand.

“Nothing was weird?” he asked so softly that he was barely audible.

Shaking his head, Victor led him to the shower. “Nothing but how amazing this was. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up. “Again?”

Victor turned on the tap, searching for a comfortable temperature. Yuuri’s legs wobbled a bit and Victor steadied him with a quiet smile. His head resting against Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri put his arms around his neck.

“Yes, again,” Victor said. “Tomorrow evening, or morning. Whatever you prefer.”

“Maybe both,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor laughed as he pulled Yuuri closer. “That’s what I want to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will all have holidays this weekend.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
